Private Life
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Another Michael/Linda story. This time Linda finds out that Michael pushed Wayne onto the main road and caused him to get run over before Wayne turns up at school. Hope you enjoy :D Please review.
1. Trying to keep private

**This is series 7 episode 17 when Greg the new 'teacher' arrives. In this episode we see Linda looking through Michael's emails but there is one she didn't look at. The anonymous one. Inside the footage of Wayne getting run over. What if she did look at that email? What would happen then? (Yes, It has got some real conversation from the show...but it has a twist as well)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road. I just love it so much that I had to make fanfiction. I'm just borrowing the characters.**

He would have to tell her as much as they were best friends and knew EVERYTHING about each other that she shouldn't have looked in his emails. They were personal and private and they should be kept private, but how would he tell her? He thought to himself. He would go and speak to her at the end of the day.

He walked in to her classroom expecting her to be there but she wasn't. He knew there was only one other place to be, the staffroom. While making his way there...slowly, he was going over in his head what he would say. How could he tell Linda that as much as they were best friends and knew EVERYTHIING about each other that he should at least have some private life and something's that he should keep to himself that she couldn't know about?

She heard someone entering and looked up to see who it was. It was Michael. She could tell this was coming every since he found out she looked at his emails. She had been trying to prepare herself for this moment but she couldn't. She felt sick and lightheaded. "There are something's we need to talk about, come to my place tonight?" He asked her. "Ok, why not." She replied smiling. "Em..did you watch the footage?" She asked him trying not to show her worry. "I did...we'll talk about that later." From then on she knew she was in trouble.

She was now parked up outside Michael's house thinking about how she would tell him that she looked at his emails but by now he probably already knew. She now opened her car door and stepped onto the pavement, put her umbrella up and made her way up Michaels drive. She rang the doorbell and a couple of seconds later he answered. . "Hey Linda." He said greeting her. "Hi Michael." Linda said smiling at him. "Come in, come in. Let's get you out of the rain." He could hear the rain pelting down just a couple of feet away from her. She entered and walked into the living room. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable." "Do you want a whiskey?" He asked her. "Yes, please. That would be lovely." She replied.

He sat down and passed a whiskey glass over to Linda. "Thank you. It's been a hectic day hasn't it." "Yeah, definitely." He replied. "Linda, I need to ask you something." She turned around to face him knowing what he was going to say. "What were you doing in my office today?" 8 words that threatened to ruin everything. Their friendship, their working career. Everything threatened to crumble down due to those 8 words. Her reply, "I just went in to leave some papers and I knocked over the coffee and panicked." "Right...so you didn't look at my emails." He asked her. "Not really, well...curiosity might have got the better of me." She admitted. "Linda, that's private. There's confidential information in some of those messages and they were sent to me." He told her. "I didn't read anything...well actually that's a lie, I did see something." She told him. "Yeah, what did you see?" Michael asked pretending he didn't know. Linda looked down and then up into Michael's eyes as if she was trying to drag the truth. The truth that he also knew what was in that email. "It was footage of you threatening Wayne Johnston with a metal pole." Linda said to Michael. "Linda, he threatened me first. What was I supposed to do? Call the police, that would make me seem weak." He told her. "It wouldn't make you seem weak, Michael. Everybody needs help sometimes' you just need to ask for it. The police are there to help." She told him with all honesty. "How have the police ever helped me." He asked her. "Well they did lock him up." She told him. "Well yeah, but..." "So what did happen then?" Linda asked him.

"Well..." Michael started off. "I was going to my car after a hard day working and he was just standing there threatening me saying 'Oh come at me.' So I told him to get off school property but he was like 'Make me.' So I chased after him and he ran away, or that's what I thought." Michael then sighed. The Images of the attack flying around in his mind. "Go on." Linda said while rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Michael then turned to face Linda and continued on with his story. "But then he shouted, 'you're asking for it...again.' So I shouted 'what did you say.' He then ran and I ran after him. I couldn't find him but I could tell he was there so I turned around and he was running towards me with a pipe. I was struggling to get the pipe off him but it fell and to get him away from the pipe I had to push him. So I did. I picked the pipe up and he was like 'what are you going to do. Eh...eh.'

I was walking towards him but he was walking backwards onto the main road shouting 'Me and you are going to see a lot more of each other' and that's when he got run over. I was shocked and that's when I threw the pipe down and ran. Linda, I was so scared." Michael said with honesty. "Hey, come here." Linda said while cuddling him. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Everything's going to be ok." "Yeah how?" He asked her. "I don't know," She told him "But I promise it will." She stood up and made her way to the door. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Please don't go...I need you here." He said to her welling up. She kneeled down and looked him in his eyes. "Hey, it'll be ok." She said while brushing his cheek. "I'll stay tonight if you need me. You always know I'm here for you."


	2. She's going to be there for him

After 15 minutes of trying to calm Michael down...he was calm...and asleep. Linda stood up and left him on the sofa and turned the TV off. She then went through to the kitchen to make dinner for them both. After hunting the freezer she found the perfect dinner for them both, Spicy tomato pasta. She turned the oven on, stuffed the dinner in it and turned the timer on. "30 minutes, not bad, just enough time to go back to my house and get some clothes." She said to herself. She then stuck her head in the living room door to see if Michael was still asleep. He was. She snuck in, kissed him on the head and whispered "I'll be back in half an hour, don't worry." She then left the house and made her way to her car. 

The when she reached the hallway 25 minutes later she took her bag, coat and shoes off trying to not make a sound. She left her suitcase and quietly poked her head round the door of the living room, thankfully Michael was still asleep. "That dinner should be about ready." She said into herself. She quietly closed the door and carefully walked through to the kitchen and looked into the oven. "A few minutes left, just enough time to lay the table." She then continued to get 2 plates, 2 knives and forks and 2 glasses while normally she would be in her downstairs flat eating alone in front of the TV. It felt different in a way eating with Michael. It felt good. She then got the dinner out of the oven, just a couple of minutes early, and proceeded to put the spicy tomato pasta on to the two plates and then put the plates onto the dining then walked to the living room to go and wake him up.

"Michael...Michael." She said as she tapped Michael's shoulder. He stirred and rolled over. "Hey Michael wake up...I've made dinner for us both." With his eyes still closed he responded "If it's like anything I've tasted before you're trying to kill me." She laughed. He had to admit, he loved her laugh...and her smile. All the things he didn't have to pay for. All the things that he could make her do just by making a joke. He opened his eyes, stood up and stretched. Linda made her way out into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Michael followed. When he sat down he grasped both her hands and said. "Thank you." "Oh it was no problem; I just took it out the freezer and then cooked it in the oven." she replied. He laughed." I didn't mean that, I meant staying tonight." "Oh, it's no problem. I'm always here when you need me." When they had finished there dinner he picked up the dishes and left them in the sink to do tomorrow. They then walked back through to the living room and she switched the TV on.

It was coming close to 10:30 at night and Linda was getting tired. "I'm just going to go and put my pajamas on. I'll be back in 2." She said to Michael while getting up. 2 minutes later she was back with what she called her pajamas, which consisted of one of Michael's old shirts that was drowning her. "Isn't that..." "Yeah it is...I found it in my wardrobe." She told him "I thought I lost that." He said after he stopped laughing. "Well you know where it is when you need it." "No, it'll probably smell of girly perfume no." "Yeah totally." She said after she playfully hit him on the arm. She then sat down and laid her head on Michael's chest. Michael, who was now stuck under Linda, started to play with her hair. Linda had to admit she enjoyed it while she was nodding off. About 5 minutes later she had awoken again to find Michael's hand lying protectively on her stomach while he was watching some random action movie on tv. "Oh, I remember that film." She said to him. "That's the one we went to see in college." "Yeah." He replied. "Oh well I'm away to bed." "Actually I'm coming up as well." Michael said turning the T.V off and following her upstairs.

He went to his room to change into his pajamas which consisted of his boxers with a pair of pajama bottoms onto leaving his 6 pack revealed . Then he went to knock on Linda's door. She had heard the knock when she was just about to pull the covers over her. She jumped up and knew that only one person could be knocking her door, Michael. But what did he want?

"I know this is going to sound stupid...no, actually it's alright." "No, what is it Michael?" She asked him. "I know this is going to sound so stupid but...can you sleep in my bed tonight, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious." "Yeah, I will but you don't have to be scared, it will be alright." She said rubbing him comfortingly on the arm. " Thanks, I'm just going to brush my teeth."

Linda made her way through to Michael's room and lay on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Michael made his way back to his room switching all the lights off on the way there. He then switched his room light off and jumped into bed beside Linda. She then turned around to face him and lay her head on his chest. He then pulled his arm from under her and started to play with her hair, none of them saying a word. The comforting silence in between them was all they needed to hear, to tell them that the other person was there for them.


	3. Like a angel

Private life

Chapter 3

He had been watching her sleep for the last half an hour. She looked so sweet and carefree. Her smile and the little movements that she made told him that she was enjoying her dreams. Her bright blonde hair against the pillow and her pale skin against the newly clean crisp white sheets.

She opened her eyes and rolled over to see if he was awake. "Good morning." He said as he looked into her bright aqua eyes and stroked her face. She yawned and stretched, laid her head back down and replied with a smile on her face and replied. "Good morning." "How was your sleep." he asked her. "Amazing, who knew beds could be this comfy." He just laughed. "Are you hungry?" she asked him. "Just a wee bit." "I'll go and make us breakfast for us both." She told him. "Oh, now you're really trying to kill me." She laughed then kneeled over, kissed his head and said "You go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's ready." Then she left and made her way downstairs.

About 30 minutes later he could hear someone coming up the stairs with a tray in their hands and cutlery clinking together. The sweet smell of coffee and a full english filled the air as she carefully walked into the room trying not to bump anything. She walked past the bed and then put the tray on it, exactly on the spot she was sleeping earlier and tapped Michael on the shoulder. "Hey babe...wake up." She whispered into his ear. Michael opened his eyes to see Linda kneeling on the bed and wearing one of his old shirts. To him she looked like a unbelievably sexy angel who had fallen to earth. To herself she looked a state because of her bed hair. "So what has my beautifully, amazing and sexy girlfriend brought me to eat." He asked her while stroking her leg which was not covered by any piece of clothing. She leaned over just centimeters away from his face and whispered. "So I am you girlfriend now, am I?" "Well yes...If you want to?" he asked. "I would love to." She said after she stroked his face. She then kissed him passionately but had to pull away fast because she remembered something really important. "Shit." she said pulling away quickly. "What's up." he asked her. "I've got to go home and feed Roger, but first I'm going to go for a shower...If that's ok with you." "Yeah, I'm fine with that but I've got something to tell you when you come back from feeding Roger." "Ok, I'm away for a shower eat your breakfast up." She said to him as she walked away to the bathroom. He coudn't help staring at her perfectly toned, petite body and her bouncy blonde hair as she walked away to get a towel.

"Honey, I'm home." She shouted as she walked through the front door. "In here." The voice was heard from the living room. The person she could now call her new boyfriend was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, what was it you wanted to ask me." She asked him as she sat down beside him. "Erm...I was just wondering." He said as he turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Since we are going out now...I mean you don't have to say yes, because it may be a bit early." "Oh, spit it out Michael." She said smiling. "Ok...erm, would you like to move in." "Do you know something...I would love to." She said leaning over to kiss him.


	4. Restaurant

Private life  
Chapter 4

They had spent 2 hours lying on the sofa watching whatever was on TV. It was now 7 o'clock and none of them had eaten anything since brunch that mid-afternoon, Michael wasn't even sure if Linda had anything. Linda thought that they would be staying in tonight but Michael had other plans.

"Right." Michael said getting up. Linda looked at him and wondered what he was going to do. "What time is it?" he asked her. "It's 7...how?" "I was wondering would you like to come with me to get dinner?" "Where?" she asked. "Well I was actually thinking of taking you to a restaurant, we should celebrate becoming boyfriend and girlfriend in style." "Really you would do that for me." she asked him, nobody had ever done this for her before. They used her and then threw her out like trash. "Of course I would babe, you're my girlfriend and I want everyone to know." he told her. She felt special and appreciated. None of her ex's would have done that for her but she could tell Michael was different.

"I'll go and get changed then." Linda said to Michael. "Why?" he asked. "you look perfect with what you're wearing." he told her. To be honest, Linda felt a state. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, leggings were dirty and her t-shirt was crumpled. "These are my casual clothes." she said to him. "If we are going out to dinner I want to look classy." They both raced out of the living room to see who would get to the bathroom first.

Michael was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting on Linda. He had only taken about 15 minutes to get ready. A quick shower, threw some clean clothes on and sprayed a bit of aftershave and that was him but she was still up stairs getting ready it would take another 30 minutes to get out the door at this rate.

"Come on Linda." Michael shouted up the stairs. "I've booked a table, we're going to be late." "Oh you could have told me you booked a table I would have got ready quicker." She shouted back down to him. She was angry that he didn't tell her that her booked a table for them both, but her being angry wouldn't last long...I mean who could be angry at Michael, he was sweet, lovely and also sexy.

5 minutes later she was at the top of the stairs ready to go. "You are absolutely stunning." Michael said pointing out the obvious. Linda blushed...she now knew Michel was the one. She was wearing a black ripple effect tight dress which showed off her petite body and accentuated her curves. On her feet she wore black, striking, studded, high heels. Her favourite pair. As she got to the bottom of the stairs Michael linked his arm round Linda's and off they went to the restaurant.

Luigi's was an old and rustic restaurant just outside of Rochdale and when Michael and Linda walked in to the restaurant, Linda fell in love. They were shown to a table near the window by a nice italian waiter. The rain gently tapping against the window. The waiter went to get the menu's and came back about 2 minutes later. They sat for 5 minutes and sorted what they would have and when the waiter came back to find out they told him. She couldn't help but thank Michael over and over again during the meal, none of her other boyfriends would have done this for her and she just wanted him to know how much she loved him.

When they were having their dinner they talked about everything from the weather to school and about family and friends. They had both really enjoyed their meal and then they left the restaurant they walked to Michael's car. "Thank you again for this wonderful meal." she told him. "You really need to stop that, you have already thanked me like 500 times." "I know, I know." she replied "But I just want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I love you." "Well I know you love me and I mean who wouldn't I'm a lovable guy." Linda just laughed. "Oh you find it funny do you." Michael then started to tickle her. "Michael..no...stop it." She tried to say but the words couldn't come out she was laughing too much. "Right let's get home." Michael said taking his hands off Linda and starting the car.


	5. Revenge

Private life  
Chapter 5

**Author's notes**: I tried to finish it here but I don't know if this is finished or not. If you want me to do another chapter please review.

Michael had just turned into the drive way when he got a sense that something was wrong. "Linda." he said turning around to her, looking in her eyes and stroking her face. Linda could tell something bad was happening or about to happen. "If I'm not back in the next 10 minutes, phone the police and maybe the ambulance...if I need it." Linda was scared "The ambulance." She said with worry, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll be fine it's just a precaution." He said getting out of the car.

Leaving Linda in the car, with her phone at the ready, he slowly and very carefully walked up the path. He pushed the door handle down but stumbled in because the door was already slightly open. "Hello." He shouted as he walked through the door. The hallway was a state, tables had been knocked over, there were stains in the carpet and glass was all over the floor. At first Michael had thought he had been robbed till he walked into the living room.

"Haha here he is, the hero of the hour." Wayne stated. "What are you doing here?" He asked him, his voice faltered. Wayne's hand was in his pocket. Michael's heart started to race now, he didn't know if Wayne had a knife or not he didn't know what was going to happen all he knew was that his house was trashed and it was Wayne's fault.

"Why are you here?" Michael shouted. He wanted an answer. "To finish you off." he said shouting back at Michael while bring a knife from his pocket. Michael could see the glint of the knife as he slowly took it out of his pocket. "Linda." Michael shouted hoping that Linda could hear him, most likely not she was all the way outside in the car. In fact Linda had heard him and ran straight in. She was now standing in the hallway surrounded by the mess that Wayne had made earlier. "Linda." another shout was made by Michael. She slowly opened the living room door to see Michael and Wayne fighting, she could see the knife glinting with the sunlight that was coming through the window. Linda quickly walked out and swiftly pulled her phone out her pocket and tapped in 3 numbers, 999. She was through to an operator in a flash and the lady on the other end asked, "What emergency service do you require." Linda replied trying to stay calm replied, "Police please...and maybe an ambulance." "Can you tell me what has happened." The operator asked her. "Well my boyfriend is nearly getting stabbed here." "Ok, where are you." "18 Glinmore Close." Linda told the operator. "There should be a police service and the ambulance service there quite quickly." "Thank you." Linda said hanging up the phone. "Linda." A third shout much louder than the rest came from Michael's lips. She knew he was in really big trouble.

She ran into the living room to find Michael lying on the floor with a pool of blood around him, Michael had been stabbed in the shoulder. Not very deep, but deep enough to cause blood to run and Wayne was over the top of him with in his hand looking like he was going to stab him again. Linda took this chance, she crept up behind him, grabbed his forearms and dragged him up against the nearest wall. With Lindas back against the wall and Wayne infront of her, she banged his hand up against the wall and the knife dropped to the floor. By this time Michael had got up and went and got a towel to stop the bleeding that was coming from his body. Linda then pushed Wayne onto the nearest sofa digging her knee into his back, him frantically trying to get up from under her but not succeceding. She could hear the emergency services coming through the front door and standing on the glass, making even more of a mess. "Where are you." One police man shouted. "In here." Michael replied. he was sitting on a seat, head tilted back and a towel dabbed on his chest clearing up the blood. The ambulance workers ran to Michael and started to clean up the wound and the blood . It wasn't a bad stab so they just stuck a square pad of cotton wool onto the wound and cellotaped it down with medical tape. While Michael was getting treated the police ran over to Linda and got Wayne out from under her and cuffed him. Now being dragged away Wayne shouted "They won't find me guilty...again." Michael blood started to boil and Linda noticed this so she ran over cuddled him and whisped soothing words into his ear "It'll be ok." Michael and Linda looked around there house. Everything was either knocked over, broken or wasn't where it should be. Vases were broken, glasses and plates were smashed and items of furniture were half-way across the room. "This is going to take a lot of work." Michael said to Linda. "But we can do it...we can do it." Linda replied to him.


End file.
